


Game

by TalonD



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: A coastal little hamlet, hardly worth a passing glance, with just enough of a population that a single person wouldn’t be missed.





	Game

A coastal little hamlet, hardly worth a passing glance, with just enough of a population that a single person wouldn’t be missed.

 

You are at a rinky dinky little bar in an equally rinky dinky little town. But, hey, at least they have a decent playlist.

You are having fun, dancing and drinking. You smile when you feel his eyes on you, watching your body move like it held the answers to the universe.

You move closer to the man you have been playing with all night. Leaning against him, you whisper in his ear that while you have had fun, it was time for you to leave.

Without a backward glance you wave at him, making your way off the dance-floor and out into the night.

You walk along the sidewalk until it ends, turning to grass and dirt, woods spreading out to either side.

Walking along the road, you suddenly feel like you are being followed. The very air pulses with the sound of a beating heart. The place you were staying at was just a little further along, so you quicken your pace.

Turning fast, you decide to take the ‘shortcut’ the landlady had told you about. The path takes you further into the woods, mottled dark and light by passing clouds. Pausing a few steps in you KNOW you are being followed.

You walk a little faster, heartbeat quickening. The footsteps behind follow suit. You risk a glance over your shoulder and see your pursuer in a splash of moonlight, eyes on you and a smirk plastered across his lips.

Eyes gone wide, you turn and start to run, the sound of pursuit making your ears ache. The path is before you but nobody else is around. In a moment of insanity, you bolt into the trees, thrusting yourself into darkness.

Dark laughter fills the air as hunter and prey play a dangerous game of hide and seek. Heart pounding in your ears, pumping blood through veins, you lean against a tree. Wafting through the air is the strong smell of cologne, he’s upwind of you.

You keep yourself downwind but all too soon he is there, just a few paces behind you. Heartbeat in your brain and stomach now, you turn making a run for it. Coming out of the tree line you realize you had turned the wrong direction, coming close to running right off a cliff.

The sea beats upon earth and stone, momentarily drowning out the blood in your ears. The clouds part, revealing your pursuer.

He stalks towards you, grin spreading to reveal slightly crooked teeth. Looking to either side; you have nowhere to go.

“Hello again lil’ lady.” He drawls with a chuckle. “You didn’t think I’d let a pretty little thing like you get away that easily, now did you?”

He leans forward, intent on pulling you towards him. You don’t struggle, looking over his shoulder, “No.” you say with a smile, meeting glowing, watchful eyes.

He misses the sly grin that spreads across your own face as you tackle him to the ground. “I was kinda counting on it.” you all but growl, sinking teeth into soft, if stubbly, skin.

He attempts to fight you, but you are much stronger then you look. He loses his grip on you as his lifeforce fills your belly.

Gnawing hunger sated for the moment, you lean back, surveying the damage. Well, you did manage to get most of the blood into your mouth, but it still made quite a grizzly scene.

You feel a light touch on your shoulder. Turning at the waist, you look up into the face of your whole world with glowing, watchful eyes.

Eyeing your recent feast, he deftly pushes the corpse off the cliff and turns away without a care for how it lands.

He looks you over and tisks, watching red rivulets flow down your chin. He holds out his hand, helping you to stand.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he chides, reaching to remove your shirt, leaving you in just your jeans and bra. “Always so messy.” he smirks, leaning in to lick a swath up from between your breasts, up the column of your throat, until he finally seals his lips to yours.

You love how he can make you breathless when you don’t even breathe. He licks into your mouth, chasing the warm metallic taste of your dinner. Moaning into the kiss, you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He in turn runs his hands down your back, giving you the most pleasant shivers. Taking a cheek in each hand, he hoists you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist he breaks the kiss with a chuckle.

Walking towards the trees with you still held firmly in place, he nuzzles your neck. “I do enjoy your little game of Cat & Mouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with no names so that the reader can envision whoever they want in it.


End file.
